


Sweet Treats and Baked Delights

by howthemoonsuitsthenightsky



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, self-indulence - this is her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky/pseuds/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky
Summary: A little look into the post-marriage life of Gilbert and Anne.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 215





	Sweet Treats and Baked Delights

Living with Gilbert after their marriage, Anne truly thought of as a state of bliss. She often wouldn’t notice herself swanning through their home, a small tune on her lips, hands swaying around her as if she were controlling a group of dancing nymphs. When she would come to the realisation, her song would become a laugh and instead of letting her hands drop to her sides, she would raise them above her head as she twirled around the kitchen floor.

She knew that had she still been with Marilla back at Green Gables, she would have been scorned and have eyes rolled in her direction, but the freedom to perform such acts never made them less exciting. Of course, she missed her life in Avonlea, but her new life was fulfilling her just as much, perhaps even more so.

It was in one such state that Gilbert walked in on her after finishing up early at the practice. Anne, far too preoccupied with songs she had not heard performed since childhood, didn’t hear the creak of the wooden door, nor the footsteps of her husband on the less than quiet floorboards. 

Though he was tempted to scare her, they had had the conversation a mere week ago that Anne thought she might be with child and he certainly was not going to put anything at risk with that. So instead, despite his own reservations about dancing in kitchen’s on Wednesday afternoon’s, he began twirling as well. Placing one foot in front of the other, he moved around the floor, picking up the tune his wife was humming.

It had the desired effect, Anne’s wistful tune slowly turning into laughter as she realised what mischief her husband had joined her in. Finding himself getting dizzy, Gilbert slowed down his movement until he was pacing towards his wife. Catching her hands in his own, he spun her one final time until her back came to rest against his chest and his breath came to fall upon her neck. 

As their breathing slowed, he began to place small kisses along her exposed skin. Initially, it had been hard to get used to Anne with her hair up, everyone being so used to seeing them in their signature braids, but since their courtship, Gilbert had more than enjoyed the liberties that a raised hairdo gave. “Good afternoon, wife,” he whispered in between the presses of his lips.

“Good afternoon, husband,” Anne replied, her voice still full of the laughter that had filled the room moments before. She closed her eyes and let her head fall backwards until it came to rest upon Gilbert’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you.”

Gilbert ceased his kisses, opting instead to let his chin rest by her ear and his lips fall in her soft auburn hair. “I wish that I could cast you off as a silly old fool for saying that, it’s only been a few hours after all, but I must confess that I feel the same way.”

“Well then,” Anne whispered in return, “we’ll be silly old fools together.” She let out a small giggle before returning to her silence.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Gilbert’s voice faded as he focused on taking in every aspect of his wife that he could feel against him. Absentmindedly, his hands unwrapped themselves from around her waist and moved until they were resting on her belly. Medically, he knew exactly what he’d find there, a subtle hardening on Anne’s soft skin and the beginnings of a bump forming, but as a father, he was willing to admit that he knew nothing of what to expect. No experiences, he had surmised the moment Anne had told him her news, would prepare anyone for that. 

“Does it seem like I’ve been scoffing too many cakes yet?” Anne’s question was light-hearted, and Gilbert allowed himself a sigh that he reserved for only things she could say in response.

“I think you’ll still have another month or two before that happens.” 

Anne pulled away from her husband and turned in his arms until they could look each other in the eye. “That long?” Her question came with a tone that made Gilbert want to sigh again.

“Pregnancy is nine month long, Anne,” he laughed. “The changes don’t happen overnight.” He reached out to hold her hands once more as she rolled her eyes. 

“Well then, I simply cannot understand why people refer to pregnancy as ‘having a bun in the oven’, because if a bun took that long to bake everyone would starve for sure and I’m sure it would come out tasting quite rotten.” 

As she spoke, Gilbert rubbed her thumbs in circles across her palms, trying to find an outlet to contain the laughter bubbling up inside of him. “Anne, for someone with such a vivid imagination, you can certainly be very literal sometimes.”

“Maybe it’s the actual baking that has put me off.” At Gilbert’s confused expression, she quickly darted her eyes to the kitchen table where a ceramic bowl of some sort of batter lay, as well as several discarded wooden spoons and rolling pins among a mess of flour, before casting them down to the floor. 

“I mean, the kitchen is sure a bit of a mess, but I’m sure the end product will be wonderful.” In response Anne could only shrug, leading Gilbert to let go of one of her hands and guide her over to the table. Placing a finger into the batter, he quickly brought it up to his tongue to avoid contributing anything else to the mess. Sucking on his finger slightly to be sure he got it all off, he raised his eyebrows. 

“It’s awful, isn’t it?” Anne sighed, letting her head fall lower. 

“No, it’s not, hey.” Anne looked back up at him at his words. “It doesn’t taste like anything I’ve ever eaten before,” Gilbert didn’t let himself pause as Anne’s expression looked to be changing for the worse once again, “but it’s good.”

“Hmm,” was all Anne dared to reply, her posture alone giving away that she wasn’t inclined to believe her husband. 

At that moment, Gilbert thought of the best way to show her the truth. Dipping his finger back into the batter, he picked up as much as he could before bringing it up towards Anne’s mouth. Unfortunately for Gilbert’s master plan, Anne decided to dodge his attempt as the last second, leaving her with a smear of cold batter over her cheek.

“Anne!” Gilbert exclaimed as his hand swept mainly over thin air. “I just wanted to get you to taste it!” 

Turning away from her husband, Anne decided to make his attempt into a chase. “You’ll have to catch me first,” she giggled as she sprinted off in the direction of the bedroom, her small boots hitting the floorboards as she ran. 

“You think I won’t?” Gilbert chuckled as he jogged after her. Taking the stairs two at a time, he soon began to catch up with her and by the time she was at the bedroom door, he was a mere pace away from her. Holding his battered hand aloft, he knew he would be in for it if he got anything on the sheets, he snaked the other around Anne’s waist and turned them until they both fell backwards onto the bed, Gilbert being sure that he cushioned some of the fall. 

In his arm, Anne squirmed, though it only ended up bringing her face closer to his. “Do you give in now?” Gilbert asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Anne rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks up, as if she had a decision to ponder over. “If I must,” she finally relented. Slowly, Gilbert brought his batter covered finger down until it met her lips, which she gladly parted for him. He felt her tongue pull against the skin of his finger and once he was sure she’d had her taste, he slowly withdrew it.

“And?” His question came seconds after, when Anne’s expression still hadn’t revealed her thoughts to him. 

“You’re right, it’s like nothing I’ve ever tasted before.” She elongated the words, as if the sentence hadn’t fully formed in her mind before she spoke. “But I do like it.” She turned her head so that it was resting in his shoulder, one hand coming to rest across his stomach. Letting out a yawn, she let her eyes flutter shut. “I don’t have to bake it yet, do I? All the running around has me quite tired out.”

“Of course not,” Gilbert whispered, planting a small kiss on her forehead, before letting his own head fall back and his eyes slowly close. “Me and you, Anne-girl, we’ve got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Could you imagine if we actually get to see this sort of stuff in the show?? I for one would literally be dead


End file.
